Anathema
by xXSee.No.EvilXx
Summary: I don't know wether he wants to kill me or rape me, but either way I dont like where this is going--- HidanxOCxItachi --NO-- yaoi or 3sums, sorry XP --- Rated T for mild language, rating will most-likely change throughout the story.
1. The Bad Begining

Aurora lifted the bottle of nihonshu**(1)** to her lips and with one large swig, gulped the final sip from the bottom.

She didn't really consider herself a 'drunk'... just someone who enjoys nihonshu or a shō?chū?**(2)** every now and then... or hour or so. Okay, in most eyes she _would_ in fact be a 'drunk', but the way she saw it, it wasn't a big deal. Everyone has their problems, right? She just had a slight drinking problem.

She threw aside the clay bottle and watched as it shattered into a hundred little peices.

Aurora and her sister Tsukiko were on the run. They were chased out of Sunagakure, and, being nosey as they were, the Konohagakure decided to stick their noses into things and sent a couple of Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**(3) **after them.

They decided a good place to rest would be over on a cliff beside a large river known as Kage Kawa, or The Shadow River. Hey, they were in the river country after all...

Aurora looked down from the tree she had been sitting in at her sister. She seemed to be struggling to make a fire. Aurora giggled slightly, this only made a small hiccup escape from her lips. Tsukiko looked up with a scowl plastered to her lips. This only made Aurora laugh harder, and, in essence, make her hiccups louder.

"You are truly unbearable" Tsukiko hissed at her drunken sister.

"Look who's talking" Aurora answered with a hiccup.

The other sister's eyes turned cold and almost lifeless like.

"What have I told you about the nihonshu?" she asked in an aggravated tone.

"Uh..." Aurora looked to the sky as if the answer would be written in the stars. "That I shouldn't drink it?"

"And"

".... And what?"

Tsukiko rolled her eyes then threw a stick at her drunken sister. It simply swept past her face, leaving not scratch on her.

"You know," Aurora began "For an S-ranked ninja in the Bingo Book.... your aim _sucks_!"

Tsukiko simply ignored her and continued to struggle with the fire. Aurora decided not to test her sister's patience anymore so she turned her attention to the running water below. As she watched the water glisten in the light of the full moon she found her self being put in a daze... or maybe she was just being overcome by sleep. She hadn't slept in a few days and the longer she watched the sparkling water below, the deeper she found herself being put in this daze.

Finely... she dozed off.

* * *

_"Okaasan! Okaasan! Look what I can do!", a 12-year-old Aurora yelled happily while attempting to do a technique she had been working on for quite a while. It was her goal to master it on her 12th birthday and that day had come._

_After miscalculating her chakra control and falling to the ground she propped herself up with her arms and gave her mother a cheesy grin. Her mother walked over with a warm smile glued to her face, and patted her adopted daughter's head reassuringly as she always did._

_"Heh, sorry." Aurora apologized looking over at the fallen tree near the entrance of the woods that had just barely missed their house "That wasn't suppose to happen"_

_Her mother's emrild eyes glistened with false happiness. Even at the age of twelve Aurora knew all too well that after the death of her father her okaasan never was quite the same. No one was really. You just can't get over your otousan's death in a matter of months. Natsumi, Aurora's foster okaasan, blamed an organization known as the Akatsuki for his death. No one really told Tsukiko and Aurora what had happen. All they told them was that a group of S-ranked criminals had come and killed him, but no one ever gave them the details._

_"You'll get it. Just keep trying." Natsumi assured, then knelt down and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "I have to go to the byouin_**(4)**_ to check and see if your sister's getting any stay here, okay?"_

_Little Aurora nodded her head as her mother stood up and with a few final words walked away towards town._

_"Goodbye, my musume_**(5)**_"_

* * *

"Hey, Aurora." Tsukiko's voice broke through her sister's trance-like state.

"hm?" is all she could respond.

After no response from her sister she look over in her direction to see her looking up at the starry night sky.

"It's getting late." She finely said "We should probably start going now"

Her sister nodded agreeingly.

She was still pretty tipsy from the nihonshu, but she managed to pick herself up enough to get on her way.

After a bit of walking they came across a small park that their mother had took them to while visiting their otousan's brother. Both sisters remembered that day. It stood out to them more than most.

* * *

_It started out like any other day. A mother and her two children simply going to the park._

_Their father and his brother were having a conversation that they didn't want the twins to hear, so their mother decided to take them to a near-by park so the men could discus the topic in peace._

_Laughter of children and parents alike filled the air along with the smells of the newly bloomed flowers. Aurora and Tsukiko Was playing a game of tag like any other eleven-year-old until Aurora came to a hault, pointing at the empty swings. They both smiled and ran over to them._

_Back then Aurora was so innocent. She was one of the most shy and pure of the children in the the academy, as compared to the drunken slob she is now. And Tsukiko was just as she is now, the leader, the little sister that always gets them out of trouble on the occasions they did get in trouble._

_After a few minutes of swinging the laughter of the others turned into a symphony of screams. An explosion could then be heard and the twins ran for their mother. They tucked under her arms and Natsumi held them to her closely._

_Tsukiko and Aurora couldn't see anything, but they heard their mother yelling at someone._

_"Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!" She hissed at the strangers._

_"Oh, on the contrary, Natsumi," a males voice answered. By the sound of his voice he didn't seem any older than 16 "They have everything to do with this."_

_The sisters could hear their mother's heart rate excel uncontrollably._

_"You know what we're here for." Another man's voice said. "Now, you can give them to us or we can do this the hard way."_

_At this point their mother simply gasped and wispered their otousan's name... Yuudai._

* * *

"Oi, Tsukiko," The 24-year-old Aurora said, walking over to the swings where she sat 13 years ago to this day.

"Hm" Is all Tsukiko could respond while taking her rightful spot on the swings.

Aurora, still rather drunk, and still pretty out of it, just looked around aimlessly around the place while Tsukiko waited patiently for her answer.

Though Tsukiko and Aurora were not birth sisters you couldn't tell the difference by appearnce nor personality. Tsukiko, much like her mother, used to have long, flowing, charcoal hair until she cut it off at the shoulders, and her eyes the same emrild eyes as her mother's. Aurora, however, had snow-white hair and Ice blue eyes and another small detail... she has two snowy cat ears poking through the top of her head. Yes, Aurora is one of the last remaining Children of Neko, but despite these differences the two really do look very much alike. Their faces are almost as identical as twins. Speaking of which, that used to be they're nickname for each other. Twin. That is, until they grew out of it, meaning Aurora become too much of a drunk for Tsukiko to fully appreciate her as a sister anymore.

Before another thought could pass through their mind a mans voice echoed through the forest behind them.

"Look who it is, Hidan"

"Your right it's 'bout fucking time we found her... oh, even better, _them_", another man's voice rang out.

* * *

A/N: _Ya, sux, i know. i'll try making them longer as i progress through._

**(1)** nihonshu - japanese alcoholic beverage made from rice

**(2)** shō?chū? - japanese alcohoic beverage, usualy for celabration(sp)

**(3)** byouin - hospital

**(4)** musume - daughter


	2. Misery Loves Company

_RECAP! ('cause everyone just loves recaps ^.^") _

_Before another thought could pass through their mind a man's voice echoed through the forest behind them._

"_Look who it is, Hidan"_

"_Your right it's 'bout fucking time we found her... oh, even better... them"_

* * *

Aurora's head snapped in the direction of the men's voices just as a cat on alert would. One snowy ear twitched as the men's voices grew more and more audible. Tsukiko watched the thick brush infront of her. The sound of twigs and autumn leaves crackled under the men's feet as they made their way toward the park. As the two men stepped from within the depths of the forest Aurora couldn't help but let out an almost inaudible whimper. She laid her ears flat so you couldn't see them and held another whimper silent. It was them, the Akatsuki. She studied the men over.

the first man was almost completely covered. He wore his trademark black cloak with splotches of red clouds here and there and a pale white mask that covered all of his face but his fierce, piercing green eyes and his forehead.

The other man, however, was almost completely opposite. He showed off and flaunted his chest rather than hide it with the cloak. The black cloak rested on his shoulders, but barely. His hair was a sleek silver. Not Grey. Not Blond. Silver. And around his neck a pendent hung, a circle with an upside-down triangle within it. Aurora knew all to well what that symbol was. She lifted the sleeves of her kimono and glanced at the small tattoo of the same symbol on her inner wrists.

So, she wasn't the only one, after all.

She snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the men before them. Tsukiko balled her hands into fists so tight her knuckles began turning white.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Tsukiko finally screeched at the men.

The man with silver hair, who Aurora assumed to be Hidan, smirked but said nothing. Before the sisters could do so much as blink they were bound with their hands behind their backs. The man that was just about completely covered was infront of them. He looked to be concentrating immensely. Aurora looked him over once more. Her vision ran across little strings that seemed to be hanging from his coat - not his coat - from _inside_ his coat. That must have been what had bound them. She tried to find words to spit at the men, but considering her state at this point, she found none. Tsukiko, however, began screaming vulgar words at them, giving Aurora time to attempt freedom. The strings were stronger than rope and thinner than twine. It started slicing through her skin without any trouble. She hoped the string would give her leverage, but no luck, the strings simply got tighter... and more painful.

Somewhere mixed in with the time Aurora had tried to escape, the Akatsuki members had knocked out Tsukiko. Hidan now carried her over his shoulder and was waiting impatiently for her to rather pass out from blood loss, or for the other guy to get done torturing her.

"Kakuzu, just knock her the fuck out and go. Leader-sama's going to be pissed if we don't get them back tomorrow. Seriously." Hidan pushed the subject.

She looked at him oddly then spoke for the first time since their arrival, "What does the Akatsuki want with us?"

No one answered. All that came next was blackness.

* * *

Aurora forced her eyes open, pulling herself out of the black nothing we so commonly call sleep. He vision was blurry, the only thing she could really make out was the bed she was laying on. She felt as if her heart was going to break through her skull **(A/N Impossible? THINK NOT! LoL)**. She lifted her palm to her throbbing head and attempted to sit up. After failing once, she finally managed to hold herself up with her free hand. Other than the throbbing pain in her head, her wrists felt like they were on fire. As her vision returned she began checking out her wrists. Both had about a dozen thin, deep slits, still pretty raw. She couldn't seem to figure out how they had gotten there. In fact, she couldn't remember anything from the night before. She looked up around the room now. The bed she was laying on was about as tall as a Queen Size and as wide as a King Size. The comforter and pillows were a pitch-black with grey designs. The blanket had a deep grey water dragon woven into it and a couple of the pillows had kanji woven on the front. Words such as 'hate' and 'love' showed up quite a bit. The walls of the room were a deep grey and the rest of the furniture was black. It had a dresser, a vanity, a bookshelf, and a leather chair other than the bed on which she had slept.

In the leather chair off in the corner of the room sat the man with bright purple eyes. Hidan. It wasn't until now that the memories of what happen came flooding back.

"It's about fucking time you woke up. I was getting sick of fucking sitting here. Seriously."

Aurora blinked hard. She struggled for words, but her voice couldn't seem to come out. Eventually, she found the strength to speak.

"How long have you been keeping watch over me?"

She didn't bother asking where she was, she knew full well, and she didn't bother asking why she was here. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer.

"About a fuck'n day. Have a good cat-nap, Snowball?"

Wait, did he just call me _Snowball_? He gave me a fucking _cat nickname_?, She thought silently to herself. She shook it off, finding it better to forget about it.

"Sorry if it takes my system a day to re-create the blood you drained from my veins. I'm not quite an immortal." She spit the words out at him

She wasn't too concerned about him knowing. He most likely saw her wrists now, anyway. Aside from the bundles of cuts and bruises, the tattoos of the religious symbols still distinctly held it's place.

"It's what amateur Jashinist like you deserve. You don't follow the rules as they were set. You fuck'n cut corners!" He snarled back, pressing toward the girl now.

Normally, Aurora wouldn't bother with bitter words, but he had just questioned her faith. That, was one thing she didn't stand for. She knew she still had some time yet before she could move, but she thought that maybe, if she was lucky, she could tough-talk her way out of this.

"Look, ass-hole, I follow the _original _rules. The ones that were set _before_ the ones you abide by. The truth of the matter is, the Children of Neko _are_ the classic Jashinists. I was born into the religion, while you were probably just a sad little boy that found Jashin and sold your soul for an eternal life."

"You little bitch," he mumbled under his breath, but did nothing to support Aurora's theory of him physically harming her, "You see, though," he continued, louder now, "Among the millions of fucking problems with your little speech, there was one thing in particular that you fucked up on specifically."

Aurora had a confused look on her face. What could he possibly be thinking? He's in the Akatsuki. I just talked shit about him and he's simply coming back with a verbal abuse... how bad can it really be.

"And what would that be?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"You said the Children of Neko are the classic Jashinists. You see, you are the last Child... once your gone, God won't be defied any longer... all I have to do is get you out of the way."

He smirked once he saw the hurt in her eyes and began out of the room.

"Oh, by the way, you are to hold a meeting with Leader-sama tonight." was the last thing he said before stepping out of the room.

* * *

**Tis all for now... sorry it took so long, i'll try to speed up the process for now on, promise.**


	3. Kuchi ni chakku!

_w00tness. Chappy 3! BELIEVE IT! *thumbs up*_

_Sorry it took so long again... i can't seem to get it out the date intended. Well, this chapter's excuse is that i was brushing up on my japanese. This one will hve a bit more in it, if needed use contex clues, because i'm not going to bother with the keys anymore._

_Anyway, i really have no clue where this story is going, i'm kinda just making it up as i go along really. If you have an idea as for something i'll be more than happy to attempt to put it in nd give you credit for it ^.^. _

_ON TO THE STORY! *superman pose*_

_Oh, wait, i almost forgot... now that Aurora's sober and all, you get to meet the REAL her! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* sorry....... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

* * *

Aurora bit back the urge to scream as Hidan so casualy strolled out of the room after not only insulting her, threatening her, and questioning her faith, but reminding her of the one thing she did not wish to remember. She is the last of her kind. The rest of the Children of Neko were wiped out while aiding the Suna in war nearly eighteen years ago. The men fought, some women were used as medical assistance. Then, though, the Neko population was of no consern even though there was only a few hundred of them. Because of their religion most of the elders were, as some would believe, immortal, in truth though, they could very well die, just not of old age or illness. The Neko village was attacked, men, women, and children alike, all ending in the same fate. The hole population was wiped out just so the opposing side could get a lead in a war over land.

She decided to shake that off, just as she did the nickname, there is no need to cause too much chaos on the first day here... hopefully, that way, it wont be her last.

She progressed from the bed to the middle of the room, taking into notice what she was wearing. It was still her old black hakama and dark orchid keikogi (aka: gi), but the sleeves of the gi had huge, darker splotches from the blood and both were covered in dirt and grime collected from the few weeks they were not able to change. Crossing her fingers and praying to Jashin, she paced over to the dresser in hope that they had something she could wear. Sure enough there was something, only one outfit... and it was a yukata, not really something she would normaly wear, but she decided to make due with what she had.

She took the clothing in hand and turned to a second door in the room. Again, hoping to her god, she opened the door. Inside was a bathroom, the walls were painted maroon and had black finishing. The huge garden tub and other appliances were black as well. She sighed in relief and went to take a bath for the first time in months.

After her bath she struggled into the kimono. It had been years since she'd worn a yukata and she couldn't quite tie the obi correctly. Before she left the bathroom she looked in the mirror and took in what she saw. She wore a black yukata that only fell to her knees rather than to the traditional length, a white phoenix covered most of the back and a snowy colored obi was tied, as correctly Aurora could get it, around her waist. Her neko ears twitched a bit, yerning for acknowledgement. She had pulled her hair into two gothic style pigtails tied with black ribbon. She noted to herself to wash her hakama and keikogi as quickly as possible.

She exited the bathroom and started heading towards the door Hidan left from earlier. Before reaching it a small glimmer in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Leaning against the vanity was her two katanas. The scabbards were solid black with hand painted golden roses complete with it's vines and thorns. The swords themselves had a black nylon cord braided handle and a gold cutaway style guard shaped in the traditional Jashinist symbol. She gently unsheathed one of them, and gazed at the blade. It was a 25 1/2 inch steel blade. Imprinted just below the blade collar was the Jashin symbol once more. The swords were in perfect condition, thanks to a sealing jutsu that was used on it years and years before. She carefully placed the sword back down, silently thanking the obnoxious man who stormed out previously for doing one good deed in his pathetic life.

She exhaled deeply and began her journy through the unbeknownst**(A/N... lol, i don't know if that really fit, but it's a fun word... so deal XP)**

She wondered the halls for what seemed to be hours, swearing to herself the whole time. Every now and then a door would appear in the corridor. One thing was for sure, this wasn't what Aurora had expected the Akatsuki hide out to look like. The hallways looked like they belonged in a castle rather than a lair. Great stones stretched into pillers that twisted into high arches and every now and then you could run across a statue or a gargoyal. Yeah, definatly castle-like...

Her ear twitched at the sound of a foot step that wasn't her own. She couldn't catch what direction it came from, it echoed off of the walls throwing her off. She Turned on her heels to look behind her and bumped into something hard making her fall to the ground. Expecting it to be just another piller she dusted herself off and stood up only to meet cold black, beady eyes. Her own eyes widenend in fear in taking notice of who it was, but only for a second. She forced composture upon herself and apologised. There's not too many people in this world that she feared... Uchiha, Itachi, however, _was_. She swallowed hard as he nonchalantly looked down at her. He merely looked away and walked off. Aurora exhaled deeply and continued on her way down the hallway. Finaly she heard a voice she recognised.

"Jama shinai-deyo!"

Aurora watched as Tsukiko pushed soemone out of a room and slamed the door closed, oblivious that her sister was right outside. The person that was so hastily pushed out of the room turned their attention toward Aurora and ran to her. They were dressed in all black and had a orange mask that covered all of their face except their left eye. The mask had black swirls that started from the opening for his eye and worked their way out. Black hair peeked out from atop the mask, and that's all Aurora could pick out about the person.

"Konnichiwa, You must be Aurora-chan," he said cheerfully... or at least, she thought it was a he "I'm Tobi. Tobi already met Tsukiko-chan. Tsukiko-chan didn't like Tobi much. Does Aya-chan think Tobi is a good boy?"

_Was he just... he was just talking in third person?... _she thought to herself.

"If i say yes, will you leave me alone?" she asked bluntly.

"That wasn't very nice, Aya-chan" he whined.

Aurora rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let me get this straight. Your an Akatsuki?" He shook his head 'no' "Your _not _an Akatsuki then, okay... but you live here, hai?" he shook his head 'yes' this time. "And your complaining that i'm not being _nice?_"

He seemed to contemplate that last part. "Hai, Aya-chan was being mean."

She sighed again. "That wasn't the question, but whatever. Well, hajimemashite, but i'm going to leave you be now... That door leads to Tsukiko's room doesn't it?" She extended a finger to the door Tobi was previously kicked out of.

"Yup, Tsukiko-chan's grumpy when she wakes up." Tobi's one of those people that even though you can't always see them smiling, you know they are, and it was quite annoying.

"Yeah, no kidding." Aurora said mostly herself.

"Will Aya-chan be Tobi's new friend?" He irrelevently asked.

Aurora cocked her head and her eye started to twitch. "I thought i was mean?"

He mimiced her and answered, "Tobi forgives Aya-chan."

She pressed her index fingers to her temples. "Tobi... Onegai shimasu... Kuchi ni chakku!" **(A/N: alright, i'll go ahead and traslate this one. "Tobi... please... Shut up!")**

There was a few breif moments of silence, for which Aurora was thankful for. She didn't bother waiting for his responce and continued to her sister's door.

"Ja Mata!" Tobi yelled after her and skipped off in another direction.

Aurora silently thanked her god and knocked on the wood of the door.

"Go away, Tobi!" he voice seeped trough.

She knocked again. "Fine, i didn't wan't to see my sister, whom i love, oh, so, much!"

There was silence. Then the door opened slightly, just enough for Tsukiko to look out. Once she saw it really was Aurora she opened it the rest of the way and let her in.

"Who pissed in your Fruit Loops?" Aurora joked as she found her way to an extra chair in her sister's room. "So, how long have you been up?"

She sat at the foot of her bed and just look at Aurora. So, Aurora tried waving a hand around like she was trying to pull her back to reallity.

"Tsuki, hello?" she whisled, "you still here?"

"Yeah, just not used to you _being_ here." she answered, smirking.

The Neko stuck out her toung. "Oh, har har. Don't get used to it, once i find some sake i'm fixing that."

* * *

We shall stop there for now. I'm getting really tired -_-'. It's not much yet, but we're getting somewhere. If you haven't took notice yet... i like swords... lol. Next chappy will be out whenever i can get it. sorry for this one taking so long, but what do you expect from the holidays?

ceya

~Alyxx


	4. Join or Die: What a Concept

_NO NEED TO FEAR SUPER PANDA IS HERE! _

_okay, well... i'm late... again... i'm sorry... i've been so caught up in making my rpc chick that i kinda... sorta... forgot about Aurora... yes, i know, bad me.. okay, well, we'll just be getting on with it. _

_I'm going to try to make this one a bit more interesting. lately it's been "explain this", "explain that", well... i'll try not to go into the big boringness much longer. just go __through this boringness and the random gods will grant your every desire..._

* * *

Aurora crossed her legs, situating herself so nothing... inappropriate showed (the yukata, i will remind you, was barely knee-length.).

"So," she asked, watching as her sister began scrabbling around the room, looking for something "How long have you been conscious?"

Tsukiko continued looking where ever you could possibly hide something. "I didn't even make the trip back before waking up."

Aurora shifted in her chair, her ear twitching in impatience, waiting for her sister to reveal what she was searching for. Finally, she had found it. Out of a pile of old clothing, she pulled out a small silver necklace and handed it over to her Neko sister. A smile played across her lips as Aurora studied the piece of jewelry in her hand.

It had a slender dark chain, very delicate looking, she was affraid she might break it just by touching it, but knew better than that. The dark aura around it proved that she was no threat to the fragile-looking piece. The main attraction, though was a small, ebony crescent moon dressed in genuine black diamonds. Filling the moon's gap was the Jashin symbol printed in the silver molding. She gazed at it as a sense of familiarity washed over her. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized what it was. Every female Neko received one on their third birthday, just as the males received their first dagger. It was something that they kept throughout their life.

"This is..." her voice trailed off into her own thoughts.

Tsukiko sat down on her bed, grin still placed on her features. "Yup, I was waiting for a chance to give it to you, and since now your sober and all..."

"Where did you get it?"

The smile faded, leaving only an expression of melancholy. "You had it when you were a child... Mother took it away in hopes to convince you that you weren't any different than us. She thought that maybe if she took away a Child Of Neko possession than maybe you would see yourself more human..."

Aurora didn't press the topic any further. She understood all too well what her sister had meant. Growing up as a demon in a human village was difficult, no one could look past the Neko features and accualy see _her._

She rubbed her thumb over the necklace then latched it around her neck. "Anyway, do you happen to know where this meeting-thing's going to take place?"

* * *

The man Aurora soon found out to be Sasori continued to shove her down the hallway irritably. He and another 'guy' (she still wasn't convinced it was a he) who called himself Deidara had been sent to retrieve the two and bring them to the Akatsuki leader. Deidara had been put in charge of Tsukiko and Sasori of Aurora. Blondie and Tsukiko was a good twenty feet behind them and yet the redhead still insisted on being contrary against her pleads to slow down.

"Can't we slow down, just a tiny weeny bit?"

"..."

"please"

"..."

"pweety pweese"

"..."

"pweety pweety pweese... with a cherry on top?"

"..."

"wow, your good..."

"..."

"..." Aurora began mocking him, putting up false look of seriousness.

"..."

"..." She then began swinging her arms over-dramaticlly

"...what are you doing?" He eventually asked

"Wow! he speaks!"

"..."

"Damn... thought I had something there"

They finaly made it to an ordinary-looking door, and stopped.

"Wow, took us 15 minutes to get here and this is all his meeting room is? An ordinary room? He really went all out on this one didn't he?" Aurora's sarcastic comment earned her a smack in the back of the head. She looked around to see who had assaulted her, only to find Deidara.

"Hey, Princess TNT, didn't your mommy ever teach you not to hit girls?... oh wait, i'm _sorry_."

It took everything in Deidara's willpower not to kill her right there and it showed quite obviously on his face. Aurora was content with this and turned around again, waiting to meet the infamous Akatsuki leader. Someone opened the door from the inside and the two men that were sent to retrieve the 'guests' pushed the two through the door. Aurora lost her footing and just about nearly fell on her face. She quickly regained herself and dusted off her kimono. After regaining herself she took into notice her surroundings.

It was a rather simple room really... as far as old castles underground go. The room was made up of large stones and completely empty all except for the people standing around the two sisters. Aurora had thought she had ran into some pretty freaky people before, but trowing in a giant half human half venus fly trap and a shark man in the mix pretty much completed the circus. A voice cleared their throat from the back of the room and the other members parted like the red seas, eyes still piercing through them. The door closed and it all but blacked out. The only light was that of which a torch-like stand gave off.

Standing in the shadows where the others had parted stood what looked to be a man. Aurora noticed the rinnegan eyes and swallowed hard. This was the leader, no doubt, she'd been anticipating this meeting since she had woke up in the hide out.

"Hikari, Tsukiko." Tsukiko tensed up at the sound of her name. "Nakamura, Amaterasu." Aurora rolled her eyes. been a while since i've heard that name. "Do you know why you are here?"

Neither said a word.

"Tsukiko, If I remember correctly, the Hikari bloodline has a unique trait, am I correct?" He spoke in monotone, gazing at the charcoal haired girl. She nodded. "For those who do not know of what I am talking about, Miss Hikari can tap into chakra levels and not only drain it completely and use it herself, but she also can paralyze as many as 200 in a blink of the eye. Not to mention, the fact that she can tap into your minds and find just about anything she wants to." Aurora looked to her sister, rather impressed. She knew all of this already, but it sounded so much cooler when a big boss man such as this said it. Of course, she knew that Tsukiko couldn't actually read your thoughts though. She can, though, pick out your past, your aspirations, hopes, hidden missions, etc. "And Amaterasu"

"Aurora" The Neko corrected.

She heard a growl from behind her, looking back she found it to be the one and only jack-ass, Hidan. She turned her attention back to the shadowy man. His eyes narrowed and he continued.

"As long as you are in this base, I shall call you by your original name, _Amaterasu_." The Neko bowed for good measure. "Now, as I was saying, you, like many Children of Neko have the power over Necromancy. Raising the dead, speaking with those who have passed, telling the future, so on and so forth." Aurora shifted uncomfortably. It'd been years since she'd even thought of using Necro powers. "As you can guess I want you both to join the Akatsuki. I am going to draft both of you in for a year, after that year only one of you will be chosen to keep your post."

Aurora pulled her eyebrows together. "And what if we refuse?"

"As I said, I am_ drafting _you both, but if you refuse I shall have you exterminated."

"A-and what happens to the one that doesn't get chosen?" Tsukiko stuttered out the question. She normally wouldn't act this cowardly, but this_ was _the leader of the Akatsuki, we're talking about.

"The same fate for the loser as the quiter. It's win or nothing at all." _Wow, what a consept, _Aurora thought to herself "Now, do we have any objections?"

The sisters looked at each other. One of them was not coming out of this alive. Now it was all a matter of who. They both remained silent.

"Good, Hidan, please direct Miss Nakamura back to her room and fetch her official clothes. Sasori, please do so for Miss Hikari."

And with that he left through a door in the back and everyone in the room cleared except the two that were ordered to take the girls back to their rooms

Aurora could give up now and let her sister live... that's all it took... but she didn't have that kind of strength. She couldn't. Instead she lowered her head and left the room without another word.

* * *

_Wow, that chappy was rather boring... w.e.... at least we can bug Hidan next chappy. ^.^_


	5. Intimidation and Violation

_**RAWR!!! **_

_**I know, I know, bad me… I forgotted… what's it been? 2 months? 3 months? Wow… I'm sorry. Um… excuse this time…. I was attacked by… a… giant pig bear? Idk, no real excuse this time. BUT, since my story has been getting a lil' love from all of you, I decided to go ahead and update today!**_

_**Well, I've decide that once I get at least halfway through this story I'mma post the original, which is filled with random sugar highs, OOC's, random Mortal Combat fights, and god knows what else… the original actually is almost nothing like the finished one. My friend, Nox, helped to write it. **_

_**Thankies Nox! **_

_**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**_

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"Leader-sama put me in charge of your ass for the next fucking month. So you'd better not do anything to get your ass killed or it's fucking considered my fault."

Hidan shoved Aurora into her room, almost pushing her down in the process. She shot him a dirty look and continued walking to her bed. Sitting on the edge of the queen-sized bed cautiously, making sure not to show him anything she didn't want him to see. The foul-mouthed Jashinist walked out of the room momentarily, allowing Aurora to cross her legs, and get more comfortable without the indecency of a guy looking up her skirt. Hidan walked back in with a large white box and tossed it to the Neko.

She snatched the box out of the air and examined it before looking back up at the immortal.

"What's this?" she asked, almost being able to guess what it was.

"What the fuck do you think it is? It's your fucking uniform. You're supposed to wear it every day until Leader-sama says otherwise." He answered as if it was foolish to even consider asking.

She looked down at the box in her lap, lost in thought. _Am I just going to give in that easily,_ she thought to herself,_ no fight, no arguing, nothing?_ She ran her hand over the box. _But still, both of our lives depend on us following the leader's orders._

"No" She answered, a trickle of doubt laced within her own statement. She wasn't quite sure if she should be doing this.

The violet eyed Akasuki glared at her. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I said no. I'm not going to wear this."

A sort of flare of anger welled up in Hidan's eyes. In no time at all he was across the room and had fiercely grabbed Aurora by the chin. "You will do as you're told, Cat."

A hiss ripped from her throat and, in response, Aurora spit in his face. He snarled and threw her against the bed. He held her down by the base of her throat tightly with one hand and wiped the saliva from his face with the other.

"You bitch! I'll fucking kill you where you lay." He growled, his face inches from hers, "I can make you witness pain you never thought possible."

It felt like he was about to crush her throat, which she found very likely. She found herself clenching her teeth. Partly from pain, mostly from aggravation.

"Get your hands off of me." She demanded. The Neko began clawing at his wrist. "I'll fucking claw your eyes out!"

He laughed and backed away. "I suggest you follow fucking orders before Leader-sama decides to do away with your fucking ass, bitch." He smirked "Or he may just kill off your little fucking friend seeing as how she's only human."

Aurora held herself up with her elbows and glared at the man before her. She hadn't known him for a day and she was ready to rip his spine out and beat him down with it. She was going to snap back at him, but she bit her tongue and seized the box unwillingly. Being sure to make a scene about it, she slammed the bathroom door behind her as she trailed in.

Before leaving she looked at herself once again in the mirror. Sure the outfit wasn't too bad, but she couldn't help feeling disgusted. These clothes marked her failure and that is all she'd ever see in them. The top was tight-fitting and had no sleeves, the collar was low cut and showed of the fishnet underneath. It was black, speckled with the infamous red clouds, and trimmed with maroon red. The pants were simple, tight and black, that were covered up mostly by calf-high boots. Her coat stretched out farther than the others. Instead of the shorter coats, hers lightly dusted the floor. And to top off the whole wardrobe, just so she could still cling to a little sentimental value, her Jashin necklace hung around her neck.

She felt like strangling someone. Anyone. She'd never felt so… so… pitiful. If that was even a strong enough word for it. There was nothing she could do and there was no denying it. If she made one wrong move, one, she or Tsukiko would more than likely die. And then the thought crossed her mind. One of them was going to die by the end of this. And there was no telling how they judged that. She clenched her fists tightly. Her claw-like nails dug into the flesh of her palm and droplets of blood dripped between her fingers. Finally, she tore her line of vision from the mirror and left the room once more.

Outside, seated in the chair she had seen him in not too long before, Hidan sat with a smug look on his face. Aurora felt appalled by his look of self-satisfaction. She couldn't help but find herself silently cursing the man.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" She asked, throwing him another dirty glare.

"No, I just wanted to see if you were smart enough to do as you're told." A smirk pulled at his lips.

Her ears laid flat against her hair and her pupils slit to reveal her more cat-like nature. Just before she pounced on the man and ripped out his throat he stood up and raised one hand.

"Don't bother, cat." He stood walking to the door, "I'm not in the fucking mood for one of your little kitty tantrums, seriously."

His hand lay on the doorknob, ready to open it. A hiss ripped through the Neko's throat once more, this time much more inhumanly. She fell to all fours as her back arched like an irritated feline. He turned around to see what was going on, though it was easily guessed. Aurora was very well known for her temper. Well, when she's sober, that is. Her nails extracted and dug into the floor and fangs bared over her newly formed scowl.

Her voice was just over a growl, "Do not run away from me, you bastard."

Hidan simply smirked and took a few steps toward her. "Running away? Really now? Do you really fucking think I'd_ run_ from _you_? Think again, I would never run from a bitch like you. And even if I did, what would you fucking do? Claw my eyes out?"

The sound she made next was no hiss, nor even a growl. The sound that came from Aurora's throat then is something you would expect to lay under the tongue of a panther or that of a bobcat. Not a human being. With or without the blood of a demon. And just like that she pounced, but just as quickly Hidan had took hold of her neck and threw her onto the bed once more. This time, though, he got much, much closer. His face merely inches from hers, one hand holding her chin roughly, the other holding tightly to her thigh.

Aurora's emotions mixed between horror, fear, and savageness **(A/N: LOL, I didn't even know that was a word until I looked it up) **_He couldn't possibly… he's not… Jashin wouldn't allow it. _

Hidan's breath trickled up her neck, stopping just at her ear. "Remember, Cat," He looked her over, "Jashin doesn't fucking allow _love_." He said as if he were answering her thoughts. "He said nothing of taking care of other… _needs_."

Aurora's eyes widened in terror, dilated, and took back its circular form. Her fangs disappeared along with her claws. She struggled underneath the lavender eyed man, pushing against him, attempting to kick him, anything she could think of. He let out a small laugh.

"I'm guessing that's a refusal than? That's too fucking bad. You're not a bad looking bitch." He released her and left without another word. The Neko just lay there in shock. Had he honestly just threatened what she thought he had?

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

This time as she walked down to her sister's corridor she had been much more careful and silent. Well, she thought she was. That is, until she hit the 'wall' again. She learned from the first time and kept her balance. She kept her head low and murmured an apology. But neither of them moved. The Neko looked up to see why he had not yet left. Doing so was a bad idea, though, and she knew it. What did she see, but a set of coal black spheres looking down at her? Cold and heartless, what could lie behind those pitch black barriers? She didn't want to stay around to find out. Instead she quickly scurried off to Tsukiko's room.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

_**That's about it for the day, sorry… I know, not much, BUT I UPDATED! I know, I haven't posted since Feb… BAD! BAD ME! *slaps self* **_

_**Well, I'd really appreciate it if you'd hit the lil' "Review" button. IT IS YOUR FRIEND! CHARISH IT! Oh, and don't just put something like "good" or something. I want criticism out the A- *Aurora pops out of NOWHERE and covers my mouth* **_

_**Aurora: Alrighty, bye, bye!**_


	6. Sake Smackdown

**OMG! I UPDATED! HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!**

**My excuse for not updating in twelve years xD (okay… so more like a year… or more… shuddup):**

**I hate naruto…**

**Yup… I just said that.**

**But I've decided to continue on just for the very few who have decide to stick around.**

**JUST FOR YOU GUYS!**

**OMG!**

**But yeah. Don't expect too much, okay? I haven't read Naruto since… well… I updated last, so I don't remember everything, so cut me some slack. **

**Alrighty, I'mma try not to make this one so… blegh… just recapping, I took one look and went: "Holy rubber duckies… I'm already bored" seriously, I give you guys/girls, w/e props for sticking along as far as you have, so, this one I'll try to show you that THERE IS A MARILYN MANSON AFTER ALL! (lol, sorry… inside joke XP)… **

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Walking into her sister's room, Aurora immediately felt a great deal better. One look at Tsukiko's uniform and that was enough to make anyone laugh-or cringe. It was a black miniskirt with the organization's symbol on it, a red tube top with black details (stitching, finishing, etc.), a fishnet over-shirt, the same coat as Aurora, and black, knee-high boots.

Aurora whistled and sat at the edge of her sister's bed.

"Wow, sis, who hates you?" she took in the amount of skin showing, "or rather, _who wants your body?_"

Tsukiko glared daggers at her Neko sister. ".Word."

Aurora brought her index finger and thumb, pinched together, to her lips and pretended to zip them closed. Silence crept over the room. Aurora just sat swinging her legs, patting her hands on her thighs in a rhythmic pattern, and stared blankly around the room.

"What is it that you wanted, Aya?" Tsukiko asked, bored with her sister's very obvious impatience.

"Oh, hm, it's nothing really… it's just been… quite an odd day – or couple days, rather."

"Yeah, no kidding. It's not really the most sensible thing that's ever happen."

The snowy haired feline laughed. "Nothing with us seems to be sensible." She reclined back onto the bed, her legs still hanging off the side. "I suppose it's only fair that a secret organization and the threat of death are thrown in with the mix."

The ebony haired girl walked over and sat in the chair in the corner. Tsukiko's room had the basic layout of Aurora's. The only difference was that her themed color was emerald and black and the embroidery on her bed was a phoenix rather than a water dragon. For an organization that had financial issues they sure had a nice hideout.

"So," Tsukiko began, "What's the escape plan?"

Aurora rushed to her feet. She stood, gaping at her sister "Escape? Why would you try to escape? That's stupid and dangerous! There's like 10 of them and two of us! That's just… STUPID!"

Silence crept on. It seemed an extraordinary amount of these crept themselves in-between the sisters. Ever since they were shooed from their village, the two became more and more distant. The human, disgusted with her sister's new-found behavior; The Neko, just uncaring of anything anymore. She had found herself unattached to reality; instead she drank her way into her own.

"Alright," Tsukiko finally agreed, "I suppose you're right." Aurora let out a sigh of relief "But what do you suggest we do about the whole situation?"

To be honest, Aurora really didn't think that far ahead. She just didn't think at all. She was more of a 'just do it' person, thinking just wasn't part of the process.

The Neko sighed, her ear twitching ever so slightly in thought.

"The only game-plan I have right now is to just go with it. I'm sure, later on; more opportunities will open up, but right now, if we want us both to live, is to do as they say."

Tsukiko hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Now," Aurora smiled, in attempt to brighten the mood. "I don't know about you, but I am _starving_! The least they can do is let us raid their kitchen for something to eat."

Her sister couldn't help but feel grin pull at the corner of her lips. "Yeah, alright, let's go"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

Finding their way to the kitchen was surprisingly easy. All corridors led somewhere and at the end of their particular one was the main rooms: Living Area (if you could call it that), Kitchen, Dining Hall, and a locked room that they recognized as the Meeting Room they were in not too long before.

All hallways seemed to be abandoned, the only sign that anyone had been in the place had been the lit torches lining the walls. Even then it seemed as if everything had been void of life for decades.

But this sense of desertion didn't affect Aurora's appetite, and therefore, was no concern to her quest. It wasn't necessarily food she was craving, though the few days without it had taken a toll all of its own. No, she was after the one thing she had silently promised herself on the way there. The one thing that she felt she couldn't live without.

Sake.

Tsukiko, of course, was oblivious of this, though common sense would have told her otherwise. She merely grabbed something quick out of a cabinet and sat by herself in the quiet dining hall. Aurora, however almost tore every cabinet door off of its hinges searching for her 'beloved'.

"Where… if I was sake where would I hide?" she mumbled to herself.

The kitchen seemed surprisingly bigger when you where in search of something.

"Here sake, sake, sake." She whispered quietly. "Oh, beautiful Nihonshu, where have you run off to?"

Five minutes passed and still no success. Aurora had just about given up. That is, until she spotted it. That one last, lonely, unopened door. The pantry. Slowly, she inched her way to the corner of the room which the door resided. She ran her fingertips over the wood of the door, cat ear pressed gently to the surface, as if listening for something.

A smirk tugged at her lips and she ripped open the door. An unearthly cloud of dust surrounded the girl, but, clumsily, she fanned the filth away from her face, careful not to cough and wheeze as some of it invaded her lungs. When most of it had disappeared her vision focused on what was inside.

Her jaw dropped, ears laid flat, and most of her body went limp at the sight. Rows and rows of brilliantly decorated bottles lined the walls, all magnificently aged, and surprisingly all untouched. Her feet moved, almost of their own accord towards the beverages. She plucked one off of the shelf and dusted off the label. She had to remind herself every now and then to swallow.

She had been in heaven. In fact, if she was to die right now, she wouldn't even mind. She'd die with some of the rarest and most expensive sake in Japan, and to her that seemed like a pretty good way to go. She cradled a bottle to her chest and stroked it as if it were a pet rather than an inanimate object, cooing at the object the whole time.

"Hey, Bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Her head shot towards the door and the voice she'd grown so familiar to. Hidan stood in the doorway, arms crossed, and a furious expression across his face, as always.

"Get the fuck out of here, you're not allowed to fucking touch any of the alcohol."

"Says fucking who?" She spat back at him.

"Says fucking Leader-sama, seriously."

"And why the hell not?"

He answered with merely an _are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ looks. She rolled her eyes.

Like a _glare_ was going to get her to put up her item of importance.

"Look, I'll only take one, itty bitty bottle, see?" she waved the nihonshu in front of Hidan as if tantalizing him. "What harm can _one_ bottle do? If you want, I'll even give you a sip."

He grunted, "Leader-sama says no fucking sake, so put the fucking bottle down."

She groaned. "ooo-okay." She handed him the bottle, "you can have the whole bottle, however, I shall be taking this." She snatched another container off the shelf and attempted a mad-dash for the door.

How stupid she felt when he grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. Okay, so maybe she needed to consider what she was doing before actually jumping to action. She used her elbows to prop herself up and glared icy daggers at the man. Her nihonshu slid out of her hand and rolled into one of the pantry walls, but this item held no more interest to her.

"What the _fuck _is your problem?" She jumped to her feet in one swift motion.

"My fucking problem is you, Cat! You and your goddamned attitude! Why can't you just fucking behave like a good little girl?"

The neko snarled. "Excuse me for not cooperating with a fucking _bastard_."

Hidan wanted to hit her, hurt her, any fucking thing he could possibly think of to cause her pain. He clenched his teeth and balled his fist. Before he could so much as lay a finger on her a cool voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hidan, I suggest you leave Miss Nakamura alone. You wouldn't want Leader-sama knowing about your little feud."

Aurora looked up, wide-eyed.

Uchiha…

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

**Alright, yeah, I'll admit… I had abandoned this fic for a while… I don't particularly like Naruto anymore, but I'm going to try to at least churn out this story for you… don't expect a masterpiece, or constant updates, but I will try to do what I can…**

**I know it's been ages, but if you work with me, I'll work with you.**


End file.
